The Thrid Simulator
by Youkio
Summary: We all know and love Budo, right? Well, what he doesent know himself, is which girl he wants to choose to date. A yandere, who murders everyone, A bossy one with long orange hair, or one who gives too much info. Who will he choose?
1. chapter 1

In all of the world, there was one special school. Akidema High. Some say its scary. some say its fine the way it is. Me? Meh, its okay. Hi. Im Budo. Ive been dealing with an issue. There are three girls I like, and ive been doing good with keeping it secrect. But..im having a little trouble choosing who to be my girlfreind. Lets go back two weeks ago when I was hanging with Info-chan by the fountain, before the bell ringed. "Info-Chan, why do you keep on telling me all this nonsence I obvoiusly dont need to hear? I mean, its not like im-" I stopped in the middle of my sentence as Ayano put her hands around my mouth; as a sign telling me to shut up. "Tsk...tsk..tsk.." Info-Chan sighed. "Im only telling you theese things because they are important." She said in a deep tone, rolling her eyes. "Mhmhmmmhmh-" I tried to speak, but I realised, Ayano's hands where still around my mouth. I swiftly cat fought her hands off me, screeching in confusion. Ayano covered her ears as she chuckled, seeing me fall back into the fountain. "EEGH! COLD! TOO COLD!!" I screamed as I rushed myself out of the water, and onto the warm concrete. Onsana was walking by. She saw my drenched clothes, and sped over to me. "Where you fountain swimming again, fool?" She said in a scarcastic tone, tapinng her foot. In the distance you could hear Ayano and Info-Chan laughing severly hard. 'Wow..why are all the girls around me today??' I thought. I started blushing a bit as I stared at Osana; not saying anything. "Oh- You wanna have a red face huh?" Osana asked in a fiesty tone. She smaked me extremely hard, leaving my face even more red. 'Osana..touched me?' I thought onve more. I shook my head and finnaly got back into humanity. "N-No I wasnt fountain swimming." I said shakily as I pushed back my messy, black hair. And thats when the bell rang. "I- I cant go into class drenched!" I said trying to ring some water out of my clothes. "Then go change baka!" Info chan yelled back at me as the walked with Osana and Ayano into the building. I lay flat on the ground, staring into the blazing sun. "I didnt bring an extra pair of clothes."


	2. chapter 2

The bell rang. It felt like rhe bell wouldnt stop ringing. 'Ring...ring...ring..' "AAHH- Aah.. huh?". My head flung up from the desk. "Phew..it was just a dream.." I sighed. I looked around. The first people I saw where Osana, Ayano, and Info-Chan. They where holding towlels about to dry me off. "The teacher said to dry you off, just to make sure you dont get you schoolwork wet or anything." Osana said. My face turned severly red. "NOT A DREAM!" I slammed my head back on the desk, trying my best to fall back asleep. Knowing there were three girls around I liked, I couldnt go to sleep. It was the end of class, and i had slept through it completely. There was a thirty minute break between classes, So I ran up to the roof to escape them. They of cource, ran after me. I had no Idea what to do. I grabbed Kokona by her ankles and tipped her slighty over the edge of the bars. "LEAVE! GO!" I yelled. I actually wanted them to stay, but I couldnt risk getting joked by my pals. They backed up, So there buddy Kokona wouldnt die from a railing. I set her down and I ran back downstairs, Hoping the wouldnt follow me. Luckily, they were to busy comforting the tramatized girl, and didnt see me escape. "Budo what where you thinking??" I asked myself as I ran down what seemed like one million stairs. I stopped running when I reached the second floor. Osana was the only one following me. "Hey bud." She said in a soft voice as she put a hand on my shoulder. "What went on back there?" She asked. I explained everything, from me fountain swimming to how I like all three of them. She blushed and ran upstairs, saying nothing before she left. I had a feeling she was going to tell everyone.


	3. chapter 3 (last chapter)

Osana met me later by the fountain. "Hey Budo?" She said nervously. I turned my head in her direction to make sure she knew I was paying attention. I tiped my head to the side a little. "I kinda like you too..but that might be a problem." She said with her head down. "How??" I said in confusion. "Well you see.. the other girls like you aswell, and we are all kinda competing to see who could make Budo like them more." She said, as she laughed inbetween words. "W-Why compete?" I stuttered. "Im not sure." She said. "Info-Chan started it, Ayano caught on, and I just learnt about it today." She explained. And back to present Times. This is what happened two weeks ago. For the past few days, they have been treating me like a king. Giving me bento, making new karate bands to put on my wrist and arms, and more. And then One day on the roof I dumped them all.

#BudoThePlayer.

The end! Thank you for readibg my mini short of a yandere simulator book! More coming soon! Byee~


End file.
